My Little Ast
by Keara Jordan
Summary: Ast means star, so it's my little star. Is about Sirius mostly right now, but Harry will soon come in. Has two new characters-Rosa and Aqua. A good read worth a look. ^-^ Please read and review.


**Little Ast**

  
  


Author's Note - Deticated to my family, who are always there for me. Ok, this is a story about Sirius. I love him! ^-^ Anyway after Goblet of Fire, Sirius is sent to round up the old gang. Dumbledore mentioned only Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, and Mundungus Fletcher. He said the old crowd. Three isn't a crowd. There were many more people Sirius had to visit but, there was one that would hurt more than all the others. Her name is Rosa Ast (Rosa Ast means pink star). She was Sirius's girlfriend before he had been sent to Azkaban. How will she react to having Sirius back in her life? Here's the story. 

Sirius, in dog form, padded through the forest. He was in America, a place where he thought he'd never end up. He was looking for Rosa Ast, his girlfriend. Sirius and her never broke-up he just got sent to Azkaban. Remus had told him after he was sent there Rosa had left and moved to America. Somewhere in New Jersey. So, now he was looking for her. Sirius hoped she'd believe him. 

Finally after an hour of searching he found a small cottage right in the middle of the forest. Just like Rosa always wanted, Sirius thought. He changed back into human form and started walking towards the house. He checked his watch, 10:28. Rosa might still be up at this time. Sirius sighed, this was it. He knocked on the door. 

Sirius heard a quick, "I'm coming." and someone walking towards the door. Funny, he thought, she sounded much younger. The door slowly opened. In front of Sirius was a small girl, she looked about 14. She had aqua eyes and long black hair that draped around her shoulders. "Yeah." She said. 

"Who are you?" Sirius said. 

The girl smirked, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Sirius knew this was not Rosa. Rosa had sort of pinkish eyes, glasses, and short red hair. "So who are you? Do you want to talk to my mum? If you want a date you can just-" 

Sirius jumped backwards. "I don't want a date I just want to talk to your...er..mother. We're old friends. Sorry about my reaction to you but when I left her she didn't have a kid." 

"Right, hold on I'll go get her." The strange girl then proceeded to slam the door in his face. Sirius heard her yelling, "MUM THERE'S A STRANGER AT THE DOOR WHO WANTS YOU DEAD OR ALIVE RIGHT NOW!" 

Sirius heard another voice, an older, more feminine voice reply. "Ok Aqua." Sirius heard more foot steps and the door opened again. Though this time standing in front of him was a woman, tall, short shoulder length red hair, gold glasses, and light pink eyes. She gasped. "S....Sirius? What...I thought....what happened to.....Azkaban?" 

"Hey Rosa. Listen I'm sorry about the sudden appearance but....I just had to see you again. Also I need you...I mean...er...Dumbledore needs your help," Sirius stuttered. "Er....may I come in?" 

"Sure," Rosa said. She turned around and let him in. She then shut the door and started walking. The two of them went into the living room to find the little girl, Aqua I think Sirius thought, sitting reading a book. "Aqua go to bed." 

Aqua looked up confused. "But...but mum you promised! You promised me that tonight we'd be-" 

"Aqua not now just go. Something came up." Rosa said more sternly pointing towards a set of stairs. 

Aqua sighed. "Something always comes up." She glared at her mother before running up the stairs. 

"Is she...er...yours?" Sirius asking sitting down with Rosa across from him. 

"In a way Sirius. She's ours. She's your daughter as much as mine. I had her a while after you were sent to Azkaban." 

"Oh...well listen Rosa I didn't do-" Sirius started. 

"I know. You don't have to say it. I had no proof so I couldn't help you...but I just knew. Anyway, you don't have to explain and Remus owled to say about Voldemort coming back. Aqua and I will be moving back to England. She'll go to Hogwarts to help protect Harry." Rosa said. 

"Is she ok with that?" Sirius asked. 

"Oh no," Rosa laughed. "She hates the idea actually. But if I could cope with moving from England to her she can cope with it too. She just doesn't want to leave her friends." 

"Did you?" 

Rosa sighed, "No I didn't. But she can write them." 

"What did she mean you promised?" 

"Oh, that well...I work alot and am usually almost never home I promised her it would be just me and her tonight. I guess I should apologize." 

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, go on. I'll wait." 

Rosa nodded and went upstairs. She came back down in a minute. "SHE'S GONE! AGAIN!" 

Sirius jumped to his feet. "What do you mean she's gone again?" 

"She keeps running away. She usually goes to a friend's house." She wrote three address on piece of paper. "Here are the address of Ami, Steven, and Mat. They live closest. I'll go check with other some of her other friends." She threw a cloak on and ran out the door. Sirius looked down. Mat lived closest, he'd check there first. 

Sirius turned into dog form and ran outside closing the door behind him. Sirius traveled for about fifteen minutes until he reached another wooden cottage. A small window near the bottom was open and inside, sitting on a bed, Sirius could see Aqua and a boy. The boy had chocolate eyes, pale skin, dirty blonde hair, and a few freckles. They were talking in hushed voices. 

"Again," the boy said. "Aqua how many times do you think she can break a promise?" 

"I don't know. Too many!" Aqua replied sighing. "I think if my Dad were here she wouldn't be like this. Or maybe she would I just wish I had someone else to talk to, besides you guys." 

"I know and we barley get to talk, unless one of us runs away," Mat said laughing, along with Aqua. 

"Yeah," Aqua sighed. "I wish I didn't have to move to Britain. The only reason I'm going there is so my mum can help an old friend of hers. I have to go to Hogwarts, too. I don't even know Hogwarts! I won't know where any of the secret passages are!" 

Mat laughed even more. "You just love to sneak around don't you!" 

"Yeah, my mum tell me all the time I'm too much like Sirius for my own good." 

"I heard from a pen friend in Britain that he escaped from Azkaban!" Mat exclaimed. 

Aqua jumped up and pinned him down on the bed. "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THIS, WHY?" 

"I don't know." 

"AH! He's my Dad I should know that, stupid! Oh, with friends like you lot who needs enemies!" 

"Thank you, thank you very much." 

"Thanks for the talk Mat. Listen I should get going. If my mum catches me out again I'll be dead." Aqua said getting off of Mat. 

Mat quickly looked up at her. "Do you-" 

"No, I didn't mean that literally. I'll see you later." Aqua opened the window and climbed out. "Bye, Mat. I'll try to get you at my house tomorrow." 

"See ya Water Star." Mat replied. Aqua laughed and shook her head. She started walking away towards her own house. Sirius, in dog form followed her. Aqua finally got to her house. She closed her eyes and held out her hand. Out of her hand shot a stream of water, which twisted and made a set of stairs. Aqua climbed up them and through a window. Sirius just stood, mouth hanging open, as the water staircase disappeared. 

Author's note - Sorry I guess this was short but I just wanted to hurry and post it for Jay Potter. She better like it! 

Jay Potter (JP) - Oh I think I liked it. 

Keara Jordan (KJ) - NOT THIS AGAIN! Is Daniel here too this time? 

JP - No he had a date with Howler tonight. 

KJ - YES!!! So what are you doing here? 

JP - I just finished my Social Studies homework for Mr. Cione and was bored. So I decided to get back into your head! 

KJ - Just when I thought you'd be gone for good. Anyway, three good reviews=new chapter ok. See you all later. Read Sister and Brother, it's worth it! 

JP - BYE BYE BYE!!!! 


End file.
